


we were destined to eventually meet again

by zephyrrr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: starry night's sequel. do not proceed if you have not read starry night.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> no one's letting you down. here's the unplanned continuation of starry night. i hope you all enjoy it. :) 
> 
> starry night has a lot of errors and instead of editing it, i made the sequel. haha. thank you for supporting this. 

_It's been a shining star  
It's been a blue sky  
Gonna tell you something 'bout my story_

_It's been a long time  
We've been together through  
Thick and thin  
And we won't desert each other now_

_- **Destiny / MAMAMOO**_

***

Byulyi was left alone after Wheein and Hyejin visited her. She was sitting on the pier, ignoring the blazing sun abover her. Her gaze shifted to the empty cans beside her and sighed. 

Her fingers travelled to it and put them inside the plastic bag and sighed once again. 

She sprung up from her seat and brushed the dust off her pants before making her way to her house. 

Another day had passed and she was alone. 

Monday came and she knew she had to work her ass off to earn money, though money was not everything for her. She took her beloved Eleanor Mustang and made her way to the airport. 

She parked her car and went towards the elevator that was made for her only and pushed the button to her office's floor after entering her password. Byulyi looked at her reflection. Her eyebrow arched when she saw her smudged lipstick. 

Byulyi leaned forward to have a clearer look of her lips when the elevator door opened and revealed a familiar woman standing in front of her. Her heart beat faster when a familiar scent entered her nostrils. 

Her eyes met the woman's brown orbs. Byuli's hands were sweating and lost her sanity when the woman smiled lovingly. 

It was Yongsun.

The woman's eyes were fixed on her lips and noticed the smudged lipstick. Her hands moved forward and held her chin before fixing the lipstick using her finger. Byulyi was stunned from the very start and did not get a chance to speak. 

Yongsun smiled after that and walked pass Byulyi. She was inside the elevator - Byulyi's back - when she gathered courage to speak. 

"You're late for work, Ms. Moon. I went back from vacation and decided to pay you a visit," said Yongsun. Byulyi slowly faced Yongsun. "And yeah, I went inside without your permission. I'm sorry for that, but you should learn not to set a birthdate as a password." 

With that, the flight attendant pushed the button to the parking lot and did not miss a chance to annoy her boss by winking at her. 

Byulyi was frozen on her spot and went back to her senses after the elevator door closed. She cursed when she realised what happened seconds ago. 

Her feet moved and brought her in front of her glass table. Byulyi pushed a button that will connect her automatically to her secretary's office. After a few seconds, someone answered. 

_"Yes, Ms. Moon?"_

"Yeri, who let that woman go inside the building? And in my office?" Byulyi was massaging the bridge of her nose as she asks Yeri. 

_"Woman? No one entered your office except you--"_

"No! Yongsun just left my office minutes ago!"

_"Just a moment, Ms. Moon."_

Byulyi harshly hung up while whispering curses. Her heart wasn't in a good condition ever since Yongsun came. And her mind, too. 

While thinking deeply of the possible reasons why Yongsun came to see her, the telephone rang and made her flinch. She muttered a small fuck while trying to get the call. 

_"The securities said Ms. Yongsun was with Ms. Park Bom earlier, but we did not know how Ms. Yongsun entered your office."_

"It's because she knows--" Byulyi let out a sigh. "Never mind." She thanked Yeri and sat on her swivel chair. 

Her mind was full of thoughts. She wanted to call Yongsun but she thought the woman changed her number right after she left. Her another option was the COO of her company - Park Bom. 

The events passed like a cold wind, making her heart twitch just by thinking about it. She does not know how to react. She was not prepared. Byulyi was preparing herself for that time, but she was not aware it had to be that day. 

Her phone rang many times before she read the name on the screen and answered it. 

"Why did you bring her here?" 

"Oh, wow, chill. Let me explain first," said the person on the other line. It was Bom. 

"You have a minute."

...

A woman standing across the street was impatiently waiting for someone to arrive. She was tapping her right foot continuously as she checks her phone. A black sedan parked in front of her and she knew whose car it was. 

"Ms. Park Bom!" 

The woman in her mid-thirties turned around as she removes her sunglasses. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a familiar woman in her uniform. Yongsun smiled widely as she approaches the COO. 

"What brings you here? I thought you're at the other quarters?" Bom asked. 

"That's the thing, Ma'am. I'd like to work here at the main." 

The older woman looked her straight to the eye; checking if she was fucking around. Yongsun kept a serious face after she dropped those words to convince the higher. Bom sighed before saying, "You know I can't do that." 

The flight attendant's eyebrow automatically raised. She immediately fixed her face after she realised how rude she was. 

"There's nothing you can't do, Ma'am." 

Yongsun knew what she was saying. She knew exactly what she wanted. She needs to do something before it was too late. Yongsun cannot afford to lose her for the second time. 

"I'm just a COO--"

"You're the COO. You can do things without the CEO's permission," said Yongsun. 

Kim Yongsun was a Chief Purser of Moon Airlines - the sister company of Moonstar Airlines. She got the position because of her passion and hard word. Bom hired her when Yongsun applied because she resigned from her previous work. 

Byulyi was not oblivious to the sudden turn of events. She knew what happened and unfortunately, she just knew the tip of it. No words came out from Yongsun. 

She was not the one who faced Yongsun, but she was the reason why Yongsun got her job. 

Byulyi asked Bom to look for a woman named Kim Yongsun and ask her to apply for a position on the crew. The younger did not think twice before saying yes to the COO. 

The investigation about the past events was still on-going, but they cannot gather information of have a lead if Yongsun does not say anything. 

Byulyi entrusted Bom to manage Moon Airlines. She never heard anything about the woman of her life after she got hired. Byulyi only knew that Yongsun was working hard for the high position. 

Build a name and reputation in the industry was not Byulyi's dream. She was ignorant about the field when she decided to pursue it. She was hoping that maybe, maybe they can see each other again even if it was impossible. 

She did not waste a second and chance. Her excellency helped her to go to the top and she was already there, but she was not happy. She felt like something was missing. Someone was missing. 

That was the only option she had in order to be closer to Yongsun, she thought. Byulyi was never been that desperate to achieve something. It was all for Yongsun. 

She knew she was being selfish to herself because she did that with only Yongsun in her mind. Yongsun in her heart. Yongsun, Yongsun, Yongsun. 

Only Yongsun. 

"Let us ask for Byulyi's opinion first." 

Yongsun's shoulders sagged at what she heard. She was not ready to meet the woman she broke years ago because she was scared to fuck up everything for the second time. 

She went inside the building with her head down, afraid that Byulyi will see her even if that was what their affair. Bom was walking ahead of her with her two bodyguards side by side. Yongsun was pretty famous in the field, that's why hearing someone calling her name was not new to her. 

Bom went to the lobby and asked if Byulyi was in her office and the staff shook her head. They told Bom to wait for the boss at the lounge. 

Yongsun's impatient ass was itching to get out of the building. Bom walked to her and dragged her to the lounge. The older did not try to tell the reason because she knew Yongsun heard about it. 

The younger could not stay at her spot and kept on fidgeting the hem of her uniform. She excused herself from the COO and acted like she was going to pee. Her feet brought her in front of the elevator door. She thought it was just some kind of typical elevator, but she was shocked to see that it has a number keys on the side. 

The elevator was the same as Park Bom's way to her office at Moon Airlines. She assumed that it was only for Byulyi so she challenged herself to open it no matter what. 

She tried Byulyi's birthdate.

_"122292"_

Nothing happened. 

The day when they got together. 

_"061914"_

Error. 

She tried various password combinations that have a connection to Byulyi, but she was always wrong. 

Then an idea popped up in her mind. 

_"022191"_

It opened. 

Her eyes roamed inside the elevator. She smiled when she realised that Byulyi was still using the same cologne. The scent lingered and she was loving it. She hoped she could stay there forever. 

The ride was fast and she was already at the office in less than a minute. The familiar scent was still there and she was sure that the scent was adhered to her uniform.

Yongsun's feet unconsciously brought her in every single corner of the room. Byulyi's love for darker colors never fades, she thought. 

When she was tired from looking on to Byulyi's things, be it personal or private, she sat down on the glass table. The office was placed at the topmost of the building and it has a breathtaking view of the scenery. She smiled. 

Time was running slow and Yongsun got irritated. She thought her boss was not going to show up. She realised that she went in uninvited so she moved as fast as she could to ride the elevator, but it suddenly opened. 

A leaning Byulyi was right in front of her. She was taken aback for a second, but was able to move first than the younger. Her eyes immediately landed on Byulyi's red lips and noticed the smudged lipstick. Yongsun's delicate fingers started to reach Byulyi's lips and got a closer look on the younger's flawless face. 

Her heart was racing and she knew the reason. 

"You're late for work, Ms. Moon. I went back from vacation and decided to pay you a visit," she tried to act as if everything was alright when her cold hands were already shaking in nervousness. "And yeah, I went inside without your permission. I'm sorry for that, but you should learn not to set a birthdate as a password." 

She tried to sound calm as much as possible. Yongsun gained her courage to wink at her own boss. Her ex-girlfriend. 

Her heart calmed when she met Byulyi's eyes once again. She realised something: there was nothing to be scared of when it comes to Byulyi. Yongsun might break her heart countless times, Byulyi would never do the same. 

\---

What's up? I'm back! Check out Starry Night first before reading this story. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Follow me on twitter: sasanabong


	2. two

_I pushed you away  
Without regret  
After every meeting,  
there's a break-up  
I must send you away like this, right?_

_Set you free  
Be free,  
the air is turning cold  
Only your empty spot remains  
I'm alone_

_- **Destiny / MAMAMOO**_

***

"You should have decided for her instead of consulting me!" 

  
Byulyi's voice echoed inside her office. Bom did not flinch because she knew Byulyi was overacting. The older sighed before leaning against the soft sofa. 

  
"You're still the boss here, Byulyi." 

  
"And she's working for the Moon Airlines, not Moonstar." Byulyi turned her back as she massages her temples. 

  
"But you're the motherfucking owner. What is wrong with you? Stop exaggerating!" 

  
Instead of answering back, the younger fixed her gaze on the view outside. It made her heart calm somehow, but the fact that she acted that way when she met Yongsun unexpectedly made her blood boil in rage.

  
She did not like the outcome, and she did not like the way Yongsun acted. 

  
Inviting the COO after the call was not a good idea for Byulyi because she knew she would hear a wholesome reprimand. Her mind was pushing her to regret that she told Bom about her past with Yongsun, but her heart told her that it would be more complicated if Bom does not know about it. 

  
"What do you think?"

  
"About?"

  
"Yongsun working for Moonstar Airlines." 

  
Bom looked down at her feet before pouting her lips. 

  
"You sure you can handle her?" There was a little teasing tone in the older's voice that made Byulyi roll her eyes. 

  
"What do you mean I can handle? I'm talking as her boss," Byulyi asked. Bom looked at her teasingly. "I'm serious. What the hell?"

The COO raised her hands as a sign of defeat and went silent for a minute. She was thinking about letting the skillfull flight attendant go and work for the Moonstar Airlines. Building Yongsun's name in the main would not be difficult for her because she was already known. 

  
Her gorgeousness was only a bonus and the company was so happy to have her. She was the Chief Purser _and_ the Model of the airline. Yongsun knew she was _pretty_ famous. 

  
"I think it's going to be fine since everyone here knows her already," Bom said. Byulyi raised a brow towards the older. 

  
"You think?" 

  
Bom nodded. 

  
"It's settled, then. I will give you a new Chief Purser in exchange of Ms. Kim." 

  
***

It was in the middle of the night when Yongsun decided to take a walk around the subdivision. Her mind was blank as her feet walks away from her house. 

  
She, once again, asked herself about the impulsive decision she made earlier morning. Yongsun knew Byulyi would be better off without her. 

  
Her body missed Byulyi's touch, she admitted to herself. She missed the way Byulyi breathe on her neck. She missed crashing her lips onto Byulyi's. She missed everything about her. 

  
Yongsun hugged herself when a cold wind passed by her. Even if she was wearing a coat, the cold breeze still found its way behind the thick clothing. She sighed. 

  
She was walking without a certain place in her mind. Yongsun just wanted to banish the pain, guilt, and sadness lingering inside her, and she knew it would be hard. Byulyi had built a strong, high wall between the two of them. Yongsun was helpless and could not even touch it nor cross it. 

  
Yongsun was assuming that Byulyi was dating someone. Of course, everyone would think that way. The very famous, intimidating, billionaire Moon Byulyi, a single? Nah, everyone would disagree. 

  
She never wanted to close the gap between them again, she wanted to apologize for everything she had done to Byulyi. Even if she was far away that time, Wheein and Hwasa never failed to update her. Sometimes, she wanted to stop the two from updating her because it was killing her. But she realised that it was what she wanted for the both of them. She started to put out the fire and she was oblivious that she started a new one; a _big_ one. 

  
Yongsun sat on a big rock. She started to think about things, but her mind only projected Byulyi's smile. She smiled a bit. Her heart ached after a second when she remembered how hard it was for Byulyi. Yongsun was still blaming herself for it, but she did not regret. 

  
However, she was thankful because Byulyi passed that stage of her life. Yongsun was thankful because she was one of the reasons why Byulyi had a wall with a strong foundation. 

  
Yongsun was able to work properly even if her mind and heart were battling for a decision: go back to Byulyi and start over. She had a thought of going back after leaving, of course, it was normal when you were going to make a hard decision where you never wanted to choose between your dream and love.

  
It was never easy for Yongsun. After being away from Byulyi, she had to suffer from a mental disorder, which she managed to get rid off when she started working at Moon Airlines. The treatment from her previous working place and Moon Airlines was incomparable; leaving the old company was one of her best decisions in life. 

  
Yongsun thought Bom owned Moon Airlines -- partly, yes --. Bom was the only person she trusted throughout her professional years because she took care of her really well. She never expected the treatment Bom had given to her when she was just a newbie. 

  
There was a doubt while working with one of the biggest Airlines in the country. Yongsun could not fathom the way her boss acted around her. She could not label it as pure or not. 

  
The good treatment did not stop until she gained the highest position of a flight attendant. When she was a senior, she started to question things to herself. She began to hear things about the main and the Moonstar Airlines. She started to dig deeper about the Moon Airlines, and that was the day when she found the truth. 

  
Moon Byulyi, her ex-girlfriend, was the owner of Moon Airlines -- the sister company of Moonstar Airlines. 

  
Her entirety froze. She refreshed the page a hundred times only to get the same answer. Her tears started to fall one by one. Her chest was twitching and she was in pain. A _literal_ pain. 

  
Yongsun's hands were sweating and shaking as she reaches for her phone beside her. She was about to call Bom when a thought crossed her mind. Yongsun dropped her phone gently on the table while thinking about the possibility of Bom, knowing everything about her and Byulyi, and Bom helping her because Byulyi said so.

  
It was _too_ much for her. 

  
It was too much for her _heart_. 

  
She does not know what or how to feel. She said she was sad but she felt a little happiness inside. She said she was happy but there was a glimpse of sadness inside her. 

  
Yongsun closed her eyes. A thousand of city lights welcomed her orbs when she opened it and she found peace. Being lonely was Yongsun's definition of peace, the other one was when she's wrapped around Byulyi's arms. 

  
She sprung up from her seat and sighed heavily. Her decision was impulsive and she does not know how to deal with it. Her mind was telling her to go with the flow, but her heart was contradicting it. 

  
Yongsun was going insane. 

  
It did not take long for her to go back to her house. When she opened the gate, a white box with a note was placed on the porch. 

  
**_"Welcome to Moonstar Airlines. Let us reach the stars together."_ **

  
**_\- B_ **


	3. three

_It's originally a wide sea,  
but we got to know each other  
As if I just stopped by the wave and leave,  
I'll be satisfied with it_

_This song, from my story,  
Someday, at this spot  
Hope I'll be here,_  
_hope you'll be here  
Go on your way now_

_- **Destiny / MAMAMOO**_

  
***

  
Solar woke up feeling dizzy. The box made her up until midnight because it was not something normal.

  
Of course, it's not normal when your boss sent you a god damn sexy uniform. It's not normal when your uniform fits so well without taking measurements. It's not fucking normal. 

  
She lazily pushed the half of her body up and closed her eyes again. The surrounding was quiet as usual, and she hated how silent it was. Her hands moved sideward to reach her phone. She connected it to the speakers automatically. 

  
Yongsun opened her right eye to scan her playlist. Music always make her days better. A title stole her attention but she hesitated to play it at first, then she pressed it eyes closed. 

  
_In My Life by The Beatles_. 

  
When she heard the guitar playing, she started to stretch her whole body from her head to her feet. Her eyes were still closed and does not want to see the world. They were not ready. 

  
It was unusual for Yongsun to curse in the morning, but she still said, "Fuck this shit." 

  
Yongsun was going to start her day as the new Chief Purser of Moonstar Airlines, not Moon Airlines. The environment would change but it was the same job and the same company, so she should be worrying about nothing. And for the first time in 3 years of her, working at Byulyi's company, she felt nervous. She was intimidated by the CEO's presence but she did not let Byulyi to know that.

  
No one should know about her true feelings but herself. 

  
She stood by the door and stared at the three car keys hanging in front of her. This was her everyday dilemma: choosing a car before going to work. She loved to show them off and she was aware of her own behaviour. 

  
Yongsun brought her hand up and picked the Audi r8. 

  
The keys made a sound while she walked to her garage. When she entered her car, she never dared to turn on the radio because she wanted to think. Her heart was going crazy as she stepped on the gas. Everything was a mess. 

  
She could not think about anything even if the silence was deafening. 

  
She reached the airport's parking space in no time. Yongsun released a heavy sigh as she gripped he steering wheel tightly. Her eyes wandered outside, she decided to step out of her car when no one was around that time. 

  
Or so she thought. 

  
Yongsun had no choice but to park her car at the floor where Byulyi's designated parking space was. It took her a while to find a parking space and she only found one at that floor because the parking lot seemed unusually packed. 

  
The amount of cars parked at the parking lot of Moon Airlines were nothing compared to Moonstar Airlines. 

  
After fixing her tight skirt, she raised her head and bumped into someone. The smell of the cologne invaded her system and it drove her crazy. Yongsun mindlessly closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the young billionaire in front of her. 

  
The CEO was smirking when she noticed the way her ex-girlfriend acted. Her heart ached when she realised how close they were to each other, but she shoved it off her mind. She does not want to start her day that way. 

  
Byulyi crunched her nose adorably, she probably does not mind Solar sniffing her coat but they were outside her office. The older went back to her senses and blinked many times before stepping back. 

  
Yongsun bowed and greeted her boss. Byulyi, on the other side, was trying to supress her laugh. She bit her tongue while trying to look at everywhere except Yongsun. The Chief Purser coughed to gain the CEO's attention. 

  
Then, they were back to _normal_. 

  
"Good morning, Ms. Kim," Byulyi greeted Solar. The latter bowed slightly. "The uniform looks good on you." 

  
Yongsun swore that Byulyi could see her blushing but she still tried to hide it. Byulyi licked her lips as if she was enjoying the little act. The older muttered a small thanks before leaving her spot. 

  
Byulyi was a bit disappointed by the way Yongsun acted. She thought Yongsun liked to piss her off, so she wondered why she was acting like that. She shrugged it off and let the woman go. 

  
The CEO went inside her office, she was greeted by the relaxing silence of the room. She put all her things on the top of the table before sighing loundly. It was going to be a long day, she thought. 

  
Byulyi made herself busy after drinking a glass of water. Yongsun was also busy introducing herself to the other crew. It was her first day and she got to go to the Philippines in an hour. She quietly prepared herself and made herself familiar to the things inside the quarters. 

  
The facilities of Moonstar Airlines were praised by Yongsun. From the floor up to the ceiling, from the lights to the space. She wondered if she got to work there in the first place. She wondered how the relationship of her with Byulyi would turn out. 

  
The plane landed at the airport 1 hour before the flight. She went inside with the crew and did the things they usually do inside before letting the new passengers in. Yongsun observed the others while checking if there were other things to do. When the crew brought their thumbs up, Yongsun smiled. 

  
It was easy for her to get along with her workmates because of her funny and kind personality. She was once called the _eagle_ of the airline because of her attitude when she's serious. Yongsun changed after that because she does not want to leave that kind of expression to her workmates. 

  
She wanted to be remembered as someone who can do well and nice at the same time. She was trying to be a leader without raising a voice on someone because they did something wrong. She was trying to teach others well so they can do it properly next time. She was trying. 

  
She was trying because she was done hearing negative things about her. 

  
Yongsun worked at the old airline before working at Moon Airlines for 4 years. It was after she graduated college. She thought it would be a good experience for her since she heard good things about the company. 

  
The first 3 months of her job as a flight attendant, she experienced bad things but it only happened two times, so she did not give it a lot of attention. All was well after the seventh month as a flight attendant, not until the owner of the airline saw her walking. 

  
Yongsun was an observant; she liked to observe things and make a conclusion in her mind after. She was always right, though. 

  
The moment she saw the CEO's eyes looking at her, she knew what those looks meant. She was like reading a dictionary and the meaning automatically popped up in front of her after looking at it. 

  
Her body tensed up a bit after the look. The CEO smiled at her, which she responded with a forced smile. The old man brought her hand on Yongsun's shoulder, sliding his palm on the woman's soft skin. The movement sent chills on Yongsun. 

  
Yongsun moved a bit to force the old man to remove his hand off her shoulder. Her hands were shaking at she did not know what to do. They were at the hallway, alone and cold. The temperature was low but her hands were sweating. 

  
"I heard things about you, Ms. Kim," said the old man. Yongsun replied with an uneasy look. 

  
"I- I hope they're all good, Mr. Lee." 

  
The man smiled at her. "They're the best." 

  
With that, Yongsun bowed to, at least, show respect to the man who hired her. Her footsteps were slowly fading after brisk walking from the empty, cold hallway. Yongsun unconsciously released a shaky sigh when she saw her workmates.

  
The incident did not happened after that, but she heard a lot of things about her. 

  
One time, when they were about to take off, she heard her two workmates talking about her. 

  
"Someone told me that she's getting a good amount of money because she's dating the CEO," said the flight attendant. 

  
Yongsun heard a gasp from another workmate. "No wonder why the CEO is looking at her with full of lust when she's passing by." 

  
Even if they did not mention any name, she still knew it was her. She always wondered why they were looking at her like they were judging Yongsun's entirety. 

  
A year had passed. After she overheard her workmates, she never talked to them. Ever. She distanced herself from others and did things in her own way as much as possible. She never called anyone to help her with something. She was fed up from the beginning and felt like she was about to throw up. 

  
_Everything was too much for her._

  
It was her routine for 4 years. The CEO turned his attention to Yongsun once again and offered her a deal. He said he would assign Yongsun as the General Manager of the airline in one condition: be his date for the _Night of Flight_. 

  
Yongsun threw him daggers using her eyes fiercely. She never felt abused in her entire life. She would rather be a reserved attendant than be his date for a night and become the General Manager of the company. The thought of it made her vomit literally. 

  
Same day, she sent them a resignation letter. Yongsun did not hesitate for a second while making the letter. She typed every letter with her shaky, cold, and sweat hands. The way his boss spat those words felt like a bullet passing through Yongsun's heart. 

  
It was the toughest 4 years of her life.

  
That's why she was thankful for Byulyi and Moonsun Airlines, if it were not for them, she would not be here. Her heart never stopped beating for Byulyi and Byulyi never left her mind throughout those hard times. She was glad she was with her now, slowly guiding her to a safe place. 

  
Yongsun greeted every passenger with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Who would have thought she would smile like that again after being in hell for many years? 


	4. four

_We finally broke up_   
_We went on our own way_   
_The time surrounds us,_   
_and we found each other again_   
_Even if we go around the long way_

_Eventually, we're destined for each other_

**_— Destiny / MAMAMOO_ **

  
***

  
“Everything’s clear, Chief.”

  
Yongsun turned her head when she heard her workmate’s voice. Her lips moved automatically to smile as a respond. 

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just landed at Manila International Airport. Moonstar Airlines welcomes you to Manila,” Yongsun smiled, “On behalf of your Flight Deck Crew headed by Captain Oh Sehun with First Officer Lim Jaebeom and the rest of the team, we thank you for choosing Moonstar Airlines. Let’s reach the stars together.”

  
She walked to the exit area and waited for the passengers to leave the plane alongside her crew. 

  
Yongsun never let her passengers to leave without giving them a warm smile, especially if they are having hard time. 

  
Well, she could tell based on the looks on their faces. 

  
Yongsun sighed when she took a look inside and saw nothing. She grabbed a bottled water as she leaned her back onto the steel counter. 

  
“I can’t believe they’re right about you,” said by the woman standing in front of her. She had to move her eyes up to the woman’s face because she was looking at the floor. As if it was a routine, her lips formed a smile. 

  
Yongsun’s eyebrow arched. “What about me?”

  
Her eyes subtly looked at her crewmate’s tag and saw her name. _Bae Joohyun_. 

  
“They told me good things about you before you came,” Joohyun said as she grabbed a bottled water too. Yongsun’s eyes were fixed at her while Joohyun drank her water. 

  
She looked away after feeling the weird feeling when she stared at her neck as Joohyun gulped the water straight. Yongsun could not deny the tension between her and the senior flight attendant. 

  
“I know you’re good, but I didn’t expect it too be _that_ good.” 

  
Yongsun rolled her eyes playfully at Joohyun’s statement. She was exaggerating and Yongsun was entertained by her reaction. 

  
“You know what I mean?” Joohyun asked. The Chief decided to play along. 

  
Yongsun shook her head before saying, “No.”

  
The senior heaved out a sigh before walking beside Yongsun. The action made Yongsun tense up a bit so she took a side step to leave a space between her and Joohyun. 

  
She never liked to close the gap with someone.

  
Unless it’s Byulyi. 

  
“C’mon, don’t pretend you didn’t know how skillful you are in this field. Everyone was looking at you, Chief. The way you take care of them is on another level.”

  
Yongsun chuckled. She did not expect it to be like that when she was doing her job as a flight attendant. 

  
“Is that a compliment? ‘Cause I’ll take it like that,” Yongsun said and smirked. The senior’s brow arched when she heard the chief. 

  
“Well, you _can_ take it as a compliment,” 

  
There was an unexplainable silence around them. Yongsun was about to speak when a crew entered and told them to leave the plane. 

  
Before stepping down, Yongsun was asking questions to herself. As far as she could remember, the meeting was going to be held 2 weeks from now. Her eyebrows met each other after they reached the lobby. 

  
Her eyes landed on Joohyun's unrealistic face. She walked towards the woman without making a sound, her hand reached Joohyun’s shoulder. 

  
A squeal echoed inside and Yongsun was having a hard time suppressing her laugh. She even bit her lip hard just to make sure she was not going to laugh out loud. Her dark brown orbs met Joohyun’s light ones. 

  
Joohyun’s small hand slapped Yongsun’s arm. The chief opened her mouth dramatically before taking revenge. At that moment, they forgot where they were, and what they were doing at the building. 

  
Their mini bond was interrupted by the one and only, Moon Byulyi. 

  
The CEO cleared her throat as she waited for the two to stop. All eyes were looking at them. 

  
Byulyi looked at the other crews and brought her eyebrow up. They were gone before Byulyi shout at them. She looked back at the two. 

  
Yongsun and Joohyun lowered their heads. Byulyi never said a word but her gaze were fixed on them, quietly observing the two. The CEO was wondering if they were close because Bom said Yongsun was distant to her workmates at Moon Airlines. 

  
Joohyun was the first one to look at Byulyi. She met her boss’ intense gaze so she looked down once again. The younger only smirked before walking out and went to the conference room. 

  
The chief and the senior followed when Byulyi was out of their sights. Yongsun was still biting her lips to stop herself from laughing, so was Joohyun. They straightened their backs simultaneously before going in. 

  
Yongsun’s brow automatically went up when she saw Bom beside Byulyi. She never denied that she did not miss the COO, but she would never admit it in front of her. Bom would only tease her to death. 

  
Then Yongsun came back to reality. She was now in the middle of a meeting and she does not know what they were going to talk about. Yongsun hoped it was not something connected to her. 

  
She sat beside Joohyun since it was the only vacant spot in the room. Yongsun could feel someone was looking at her, so she looked around after sitting down and met her boss’ orbs. The older asked Byulyi through her eyes. 

  
Yongsun only got rolling eyes as answer. 

  
“Is she jealous?” Joohyun absentmindedly said. Yongsun looked at her in a snap and made her repeat her words. Good thing Joohyun only said it with a low voice since she could not speak loudly unless it was needed. 

  
“Never mind.”

  
***

  
“I'm going to have a tour around South America to promote our airlines,” Byulyi started. She pressed the remote and the projector quickly revealed the continent, “We have decided to expand and dominate the industry. Isn’t it amazing?” 

  
Yongsun could not remove her gaze at her boss as Byulyi continued to talk about the company’s plan to expand. It was a good thing, she admitted. However, Yongsun was worried at the weight Byulyi was going to put on her back. The business was doing good around Asia, so what was the reason for them to expand?

  
She listened at Byulyi’s words attentively. Yongsun could hear Joohyun muttering gibberish words, but she ignored her and continued listening. 

  
“I’ll be needing one attendant to accompany me throughout the whole tour.” Byulyi’s eyes roamed around the room and looked at the attendants in front of her. Their ranks ranged from Senior to Chief Purser. There were two chief pursers and five seniors inside the room. 

  
Yongsun was having a bad feeling about the topic. Her body moved continuously because of the tense she was feeling. Joohyun shot her a death glare to stop her from moving, but she was unstoppable at that moment. 

  
Especially when Byulyi's eyes were looking at her as she said those words. 

  
Her knees were shaking as she kept on shifting her position. She could feel Byulyi’s eyes piercing right through her chest. Yongsun knew she was doomed. 

  
_No one_ , as in no one could ever see the way Byulyi’s lips arched except Yongsun. She knew every move she made and the meanings behind those so subtle actions. The flight attendant released a little tsk when she caught her ex-girlfriend doing things she could not comprehend. 

  
And for the first time of that day, Yongsun spaced out. She was staring at the room’s door blankly when Joohyun’s hand appeared in front of her face. Her head turned at the beautiful woman beside her and asked her through her eyes. 

  
The other woman arched her brow as if she’s telling Yongsun _what do you think?_

  
Then Yongsun came back to reality. 

  
The meeting was already done and she saw Byulyi and Bom bidding their good byes to the crews and smiling lovingly. She was about to stand up and bow to the higher ups when she saw Byulyi smiling at her. 

  
Yongsun stopped in her tracks. She felt her cold walls melting because of the smile that never failed to make her fall to her knees. She cursed in silence when she realised she was also looking — staring, rather — at her boss. 

  
She felt a not-so-soft nudge and blinked twice before responding to the soft smile with an awkward one. Byulyi’s chuckle made its way to Yongsun’s ears and they had been blessed. 

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. Kim,” Byulyi said and walked past the long table, leaving the two behind. 

  
“Uh, we’re seeing each other tomorrow, Ms. Moon?”

  
Byulyi, who was making her way out, stopped, and looked at Yongsun and said, “I can’t see a reason why not when we’re going to talk about our trip, right?”

  
Yongsun was left flabbergasted with Joohyun smirking beside her. 

  
***

  
“Ah!” 

  
Yongsun’s voice echoed at the parking lot. She tried to insert her keys into the keyhole of her car, but she was frustrated that she could not even insert it properly. The sound of the keys jangling entered her ears and made her more frustrated. 

  
She could not understand herself; she could not understand why she was acting like that as if being with Byulyi was foreign to her. 

  
_It’s been fucking years, what the fuck do you mean?!_

  
Yongsun punched the door in front of her before settling her hands on her sides. Her eyes wandered around the area, and she quietly thanked God because she was alone. She took a deep, deep breath before opening her car door once again. 

  
Her hand gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She let out a frustrated sigh before stepping the gas. 

  
The ride to her house was quiet. She parked it in her garage and walked to the front door of her house. 

  
Her body automatically halted when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of the door as if the person was waiting for someone to arrive. Yongsun stayed silent for a while before stepping forward. 

  
Byulyi’s eyes widened when she saw Yongsun behind her. She cleared her throat before saying, “Uh— hi, uhm— what took you so long?”

  
The flight attendant was caught of guard. She looked at Byulyi with confusion disseminated in her eyes. Her brows furrowed. 

  
“I believe you don’t have the right to ask that question, Ms. Moon.” 

  
“Oh, please, drop the formalities, Yongsun,” Moonbyul said while scratching the back of her neck; it was one of the signs that she’s shy. 

  
Yongsun looked at her. “Will you please tell me what are you doing in front of my house?”

  
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m waiting for you.”

  
Her hand stopped when she was about to open the door. 

  
“What for?”

  
“Aren’t you going to let me in?” There was an innocent grin plastered on Byulyi’s face. She giggled when Yongsun responded with an eye-roll.

  
Byulyi settled herself comfortably as she sat on the sofa. Her eyes wandered around Yongsun’s humble abode. She saw picture frames on the small table but she chose to make a reminder to herself to look at it later. 

  
She assumed that Yongsun was changing so she layed on the sofa and closed her eyes. It was so strange for her to feel the calmness inside her body when she should feel crazy abour her careless plan. 

  
Byulyi chuckled when she remembered the way Yongsun reacted to her decisions. The part where she said they’ll expand the business was true; she wanted Moonsun Airlines to get the acknowledgement they thought they deserve. 

  
But the part where she’ll be needing an attendant to accompany her throughout the whole trip was partly true. Bom could not accomodate her because she’ll be the one taking care of the company while Byulyi’s away. Yongsun’s the only person she could invite. 

  
Well, if she would exclude the part where they were in a relationship, she would probably choose Yongsun because of her undying passion to her work. Her dedication was something that can’t be bought by money. 

  
She heard incoming footsteps. Byulyi was still closing her eyes when Yongsun stood by the sofa, facing her body, while examining her entirety. 

  
Yongsun had her brows furrowed when she realised how enthralled she was just by looking at Byulyi. She counted from one to three, but before she reached the last number, Byulyi opened her eyes. 

  
The older should be breaking the eye contact and distance herself but her body stiffened. Yongsun was lost in Byulyi’s eyes, so was Byulyi. They could not seem to notice how they slowly close the gap between them. 

  
Their lips were barely touching each other as Byulyi said the words she wanted to say when she saw Yongsun after so many years. 

  
“How can I forget you?” Their lips touched as Byulyi speaked, “Please tell me how to forget you.”

  
Byulyi’s lips trembled while speaking. Yongsun closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She wetted her lips with her tongue before crashing her lips onto Byulyi’s. 

  
That was her answer; she does not want Byulyi to forget her. _Everything_ about her. 

  
Yongsun knew she was taking a rough path when she let her body move closer to Byulyi. The younger snaked her arm around Yongsun waist to support her body, then bit Yongsun’s lip to have access inside the other woman’s mouth. 

  
Byulyi’s tongue explored every part it could reach. Her smirk appeared when she heard her ex-girlfriend’s whimper.

  
She exchanged their positions; Yongsun was beneath Byulyi’s body. Their pants were the only thing they could be heard inside the big house. Byulyi was afraid to know if Yongsun could hear her crazy heartbeats, but she had no idea how Yongsun slapped herself mentally when her heart was near to leave her body. 

  
“You always love to drive me crazy.”

  
Yongsun did not know how to react on Byulyi’s words. 

  
“Are you drunk?” Yongsun asked. She did not know where Byulyi found her courage to talk to her like that. She felt her cheeks burn when she saw Byulyi’s toothless smile. 

  
“I wish I was,” Byulyi opened her eyes looked at Yongsun, “I realised cowardice won’t get me anywhere but nowhere.”

  
Yongsun did not want to hear what Byulyi’s going to say, so she crashed their lips once again. A tear was about to fall off Yongsun’s eyes but she was fast to get rid of it. 

  
She felt Byulyi’s cold hands on her face, caressing every inch of her skin as if it was a fragile thing. A familiar memory flashed in her mind, resulting a pang in her chest. Her body scooted closer until there was no space left between them. 

  
Yongsun gasped when Byulyi’s lips left hers and directly went to her neck. She felt the younger’s wet kisses while going down. Yongsun was only wearing a tank top and short shorts because she’s in her own house. Her house, her rules. 

  
And Byulyi _loved_ it. 

  
The CEO’s hands unconsciously went to Yongsun’s sides, brushing her palms up and down until she had enough. The cold hands were touching Yongsun’s breasts like they always did before. The feeling was almost new for Byulyi and she hated it. She squeezed one of them while her mouth made its way to the other one and sucked Yongsun’s erected nipples. 

  
Yongsun released a throathy moan while getting a handful of Byulyi’s hair. Her back arched due to the pressure and pain caused by Byulyi’s sinful yet skilled mouth. Yongsun’s nails scratched the back of Byulyi’s coat. 

  
The older did not like the feeling of it, so she voluntarily took off Byulyi’s coat, which Byulyi gladly oblidged. 

  
Byulyi abandoned Yongsun’s breasts and went back to her mouth. The CEO’s hand traveled to Yongsun’s center while sucking Yongsun’s bottom lip. 

  
She looked at it and chuckled when she saw how red and bumpy it was. 

  
And Yongsun loved it. 

  
Byulyi reached the waistband of Yongsun’s shorts. Her hand made its way inside and brushed her middle finger above the small clothing that blocked her access. She felt the wetness of Yongsun’s center. 

  
The younger saw how her ex-girlfriend bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning. Byulyi loved the view, but she wanted to hear the loud moans from Yongsun. 

  
So she moved the underwear aside and put her finger inside her. 

  
“Oh, God!”

  
It was like a music to Byulyi’s ears. 

  
She moved her finger inside out. 

  
“Oh— Byul— Ah!”

  
It was like a music note from a beautiful song.

  
Then she stopped moving her hand only to insert another one. 

  
“Fucking shit— Byul, faster, please...”

  
She loved to hear her begging for more. 

  
So she made her beg for more.

  
Her free hand moved up and caressed Yongsun’s breast. She played with her nipple while moving her fingers inside out. The way her fingers and Yongsun’s center met each other created a sound that was so beautiful for their ears. 

  
“I'm— ugh— cumming!”

  
Byulyi doubled the speed of her hand, making Yongsun lost her sanity. The older’s hand was reaching for something to hold on and settled with the couch’s backrest.

  
After a minute or so, Yongsun’s legs were shaking after releasing a good amount of juice. She decided to open her eyes and found Byulyi licking her fingers off. Yongsun was astonished that she could not help but slapped Byulyi’s arm. 

  
They giggled and slept with a smile on their faces. 

  
Yongsun wondered if they were going to be like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: sasanabong


End file.
